Calaveritas
by Koty
Summary: La muerte por seretei se paseaba,su atuendo a todos asustaba,ella era la Catrina,todo mundo lo sabía,ella de todos los shinigamis se burlaría y ninguno se le escaparía.Humor mucho humor,en alusión a una costumbre popular de México.Pasen a leer xD!
1. una visita

Hola

_**Hola! Hoy se me ocurrió esta idea haciendo alusión a una tradición común en mi país en estos días: Las calaveritas literarias ,para quien no sepa que es son versos satíricos compuestos a cierta persona o personaje con el fin de sacar un tanto de humor.**_

_**Espero que les gusten , haré de todos los personajes de Bleach así que no se desanimen xD.**_

_**Bleach no me pertenece todo es obra de Tite Kubo-sama.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

La catrina muy aburrida estaba

En su hogar nada había

En su cabeza una idea cruzó

A un viejo amigo una visita le haría

Al día siguiente arreglada salió

Y al seretei se dirigió

No tuvo problemas al entrar

Nada más al viejo capitán iría a visitar

Llego y cordialmente saludó:

¡querido amigo¡

¿Cómo te pinta la vida?

Nada aburrido se ve aquí

Yamamoto abrió los ojos

Sorprendido se quedo

No lo podía creer

¿Cómo esa huesuda había entrado al seretei?

La galante mujer al no recibir respuesta

Se acercó y él mudo más quedo

-Parece que la edad a ti te afecta más

El capitán le respondió:

-si de vejestorios hablamos a ti te va peor

La flaca no contesto

Sin embargo una idea a su mente llegó

-Te traigo un trato

Yamamoto callado quedó

-si te gano yo

Acepto que más vieja soy yo

Y que por supuesto la muerte

Occidental es mejor-

El señor vigoton

Cayo en la tentación

-me parece, siempre y cuando

Puedas asustar a todos mis escuadrones

Con una sonrisa la Catrina aceptó

De las suyas haría

Y nadie la detendría

Y en alto el nombre de occidente pondría.


	2. a Renji

_**XD aquí con la conti disfruten!**_

_**Esta calaverita es para nada mas ni nada menos q para Renji**_

_**La muerte por las calles paseaba**_

_**Muy galante se encontraba**_

_**Pero de nada le servia**_

_**Si una victima no aparecía**_

_**A lo lejos vio a alguien**_

_**Muy inteligente **_

_**Algo se le ocurrió**_

_**Su mano por su rostro pasó**_

_**Y de aspecto este cambió**_

_**Salió corriendo**_

_**Y junto a muchacho se instaló**_

_**-amigo-la Catrina le dijo**_

_**Renji solo volteo**_

_**-¿no te apetece una noche conmigo?-**_

_**El pelirrojo aceptó**_

_**Y ella a su lado caminó**_

_**Toda la noche se ahogaron en alcohol**_

_**El problema fue cuando ella se despidió**_

_**Llegaron a donde**_

_**El la había encontrado**_

_**Ella una mano le tomo **_

_**Y muy amable se despidió**_

_**-gracias por la velada-**_

_**Y el solo se sonrojó**_

_**Ella con una sonrisa**_

_**Le preguntó**_

_**-¿quieres mi rostro ver?**_

_**Era cierto él jamás lo vio**_

_**Y por mera curiosidad**_

_**Aceptó**_

_**La mujer su manta de su rostro levantó**_

_**Dejo ver su cadavérica imagen**_

_**Y Renji del susto corrió del horror**_

_**Mientras la Catrina **_

_**Soltaba su risita**_

_**Y volando se iba.**_


	3. muy traviesa

_**mmmmm… quizás es un poco tarde para poner la conti xD!**_

_**Pero que importa la pongo!! Neeeeee esta me gusto mucho xD!**_

_**Disfruten ; )**_

Todo calmado

Con su vida monótona

Firmando y firmando

Interés ya no tenía.

Saliendo a prisa

Se topo con una señorita

Y la ignoro

Pero al mismo tiempo la veía

Ella se le acercó

Y él pensó

Que era otra maniática

Una de sus admiradoras

Ella camino

Y de frente se lo topo.

-a usted lo conozco

¡Usted es muy famoso!

Él alzó la ceja

Y ella respondió

-no me vea así

Yo solo digo lo que vi

De donde vengo

Dicen asegurar

Que con usted se van a casar!

Byakuya rápidamente parpadeo

No lo creía

Esas locas no muy lejos llegarían.

-sabrá usted es muy apuesto

Y yo muy avariciosa

Que le parece si un negocio hacemos?

El no respondió

Quería saber

Que tan lejos llegaría

Esa personita.

La vista se le nubló

De el ya no supo más

Cuando despertó

Dentro de un cuarto

Se encontró

La mujer del otro lado

Muy sonriente estaba

En su mano una cámara fotográfica

Le daba una idea

De lo que ella tramaba.

La elegante mujer poco a poco

A él se acercaba

Byakuya cada vez más temblaba

Y ella de una solo pasada

Por su cara

Desapareció su rostro juvenil

Con su cara de calaca

Asustaba a más de mil.

Y él una de la cifras llenaba

La catrina lo consiguió:

Una foto de ese hermoso cuero

Y molestar más

A ese triste viejo.


	4. por borracha estas en árbol

_**Hola xD! Aquí otro capi!!**_

_**Aquí es el turno de Rangiku **_

_**-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**_

La catrina paseaba y paseaba

Mientras bailaba

Buscaba a su nueva presa

Mientras agitaba su falda

Y con brinquitos se acercaba

A quien hoy asustaría

Dando una vuelta final

A la puerta llegó

El lugar en el que paro

Era una cantina

O al menos a si ella lo llamaría

En su dimensión se adentro

A una teniente se acercó

La rubia estaba ebria

Algo que más la entusiasmó

La calaca a su lado se sentó

Y muy elegante

La plática comenzó

La otra no la pelo

Y ella muy enojada

Se levantó

De la muñeca la jaló

Muy lejos se la llevo

La alcoholizada mujer se dejo

A una colina muy alta la guió

Pero tuvo que cargarla

Pues la mujer con Morfeo llegó

En su enojo la flaca

La tomo

Encontró un árbol

Con su sonrisa vengativa

A el la subió

Y bailando y saltando

Ella escapo

Mientras Rangiku

De una rama colgaba

De lo borracha que estaba.

Al otro día amaneció

Cuando la mujer despertó

Muy asustada quedo

Y gritando muy fuerte

Nadie a su auxilio llegó

Desde ese día

Juro ya no tomar alcohol.


	5. La victoria

_**Hola ¡**_

_**Aquí yop de nuevo esta ya es mas "general". Ya para todos los que me faltaron T.T**_

_**Es q ya no me va a dar mas tiempo para hacerlas….pero tomare la sugerencia de lo de navidad xD! Y empezare un nuevo "proyecto" sobre Ichigo. XD!**_

_**Bueno disfruten!**_

-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

La muerte por todos lados bailaba

La muy desvergonzada

En las casas se metía

Y muy cínica a todos espantaba.

En una visita

A su casa favorita

Se encontró a un shinigami

De cabello color a su verdura favorita.

Al verlo prefirió

Molestarlo

Que violar la privacidad

De ese frío capitán.

Al pobre Ichigo

Un buen susto le dio

Como olvidar su cara

Cuando la muerte

Una manada de conejos

Encima le echo.

Al pobre cabeza de zanahoria

No le quedaron más ganas

De volver a pisar

La mansión de ese capitán,

su adorado cuñado.

Ichigo se fue,

Ichigo ya no volvería

Sabía que Byaku se lo agradecería

Buscando más a fondo

A una linda niña encontró

A ella muy audaz se acerco

Rukia la miro

Y con la mirada le pregunto

Que demonios hacia ahí

La observada le sonrió

Como si fuera maga

De su sombrero

Saco un lindo conejo

A la morena se lo entrego

Y ella feliz de la vida

Lo recibió

El conejo cambio

Su cara desapareció

Y un buen susto a Rukia le dio.

La flaca corriendo se salió

De la casa se fue

Mientras detrás

Unas cortinas un Byakuya

Muy temeroso salía.

Sabia que pasaría

Si él se entrometía.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La catrina muy lejos llagaría

A la oficina de un escuadrón

La muy lista llegó

Se metió

Y un pobre niño albino

Corriendo y llorando se salió.

Ella feliz del techo observaba

Mietras que Rangiku

Muy asustada

Toda la borrachera se le bajaba.

Del techo la flaca saltó

Muy contenta con Zaraki

Se dirigió

A su oficina llegó

Y al mounstroso de Kenpachi

Espanto con su cara de esqueleto

Una pequeña de pelo rosa

A ella se dirigió

Le pidió que jugaran

Y ella muy amable acepto.

Yachiru de ella se burlo

La huesuda con toda su ropa

Muy destrozada y pintada

Con el más viejo capitán

Se dirigió

A su oficina se dirigió

Y le dijo que él ganaba

Que esa pequeña

La desesperaba

Que era peor que ella

Y que si ella era más vieja.

La catrina salio volando

Muy triste se fue

Pero regresaría

Pues su venganza llegaría

Y también dentro de un año

Más fotos tomaría.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-

Yamamoto muy fuerte reía

Sabia que esa muerte

Perdería si a Yachiru

De su lado tenía.

………………………………………………………

_**wiiiiii este me gusto xD!**_

_**Espero que también a ustedes. bueno este ya es el ultimo pero regresare con más fics :D.**_

_**Bye bye y gracias por sus reviews !!!**_

_**Hasta la próxima .**_


End file.
